The invention relates to a cutting machine, in particular for tuberiform vegetables or root crops, for use according to choice as a slice-cutting, strip-cutting or dice-cutting machine. The rotor is mounted rotatably in a rotation casing, and takes the material to be cut along with it in the direction of rotation and at the same time presses it against the inner wall of the rotation casing. The casing is formed over a circumferential section by a flap, which is mounted pivotally at its leading end with respect to the direction of rotation of the rotor. The rear end of the flap, in the opening position of the flap, defined with a fixedly arranged, slice-cutting cutter a cutting gap which defines the thickness of the cut. An adjusting device is provided for altering the cut by pivoting the flap, and there are further cutting devices arranged downstream of the cutting gap, outside the rotation casing.
In the prior art, it is known to arrange downstream of the rotor, as further cutting devices, a cutter shaft with circular cutters and, following this, a chopping cutter shaft or a cutter shaft with controlled flat cutters and, following this, a circular cutter shaft. In this case, the individual cutting devices, such as flat cutters, circular cutters, cutter blocks, chopping cutter blocks or the like, form separate subassemblies or machine parts, which have to be fixed separately in relation to the rotor casing in order to achieve a precise cut and ensure the function. What is disadvantageous about this in particular is that, when installing the individual cutting units, their position in relation to one another has to be exactly aligned and fixed. This arrangement is also disadvantageous with respect to the strength requirements of the components and their susceptibility to vibration. Changing the cutters is laborious and, moreover, alters the cutting dimensions, since in each case several cutting apparatuses have to be removed.
The invention is based on the object of developing a cutting machine which is easier to handle.
This object is achieved according to the invention by the cutting gap being followed downstream by a strip cutter, which is formed by a driven cutting belt, fitted with transversely lying cutters. The strip cutter cuts the slices into strips, and the strip cutter is followed downstream by a dice cutter, which cuts the strips into dice and is formed by a circular cutter shaft or the like. The strip cutter and dice cutter are combined on a common component bearer to form a compact cutting unit, which is fixed exchangeably on the rotation casing.
It is expedient if the component bearer forming the cutting unit is mounted pivotally on the rotation casing, and if the pivot axis of the component bearer runs through the axis of the upper cutting belt mounting. By such design of this pivot axis, a rapid exchange of said component bearer can be achieved. In this case, it is expedient if the dimensionally accurate seating of the component bearer on the rotation casing is ensured by fitting parts, such as for example pins or guides.
The respective cutting accuracy can be further increased by the component bearer also bearing the adjusting device for the flap, and by the component bearer also comprising the mount for the slice cutter.
The cutting belt provided according to the invention makes possible a compact cutting unit, which also comprises the dice cutter along with it. This combination has the effect of producing a dimensionally accurate position of the cutters as well as of the associated cutting apparatuses and of the associated sliding faces of the material being cut. Furthermore, fabrication is considerably simplified. Changing of the cutting unit can be carried out easily and quickly, which is advantageous in particular when changing the cutting dimensions and/or when changing cutters. If the component bearer also bears the adjusting device for the flap, whenever the unit is changed the flap is automatically pivoted into the position appropriate for the cutting dimension, so that there is no need for separate setting when altering the cutting dimensions. If the slice cutter, or the flat cutter forming it, is also seated on the component bearer, an exact cutting gap setting is also always ensured in this case.
If the component bearer can be pivoted upward, this makes the entire cutting region freely accessible.
The rotation of the rotor is preferably synchronized with the circulation of the cutting belt by means of non-slipping transmission elements. Toothed wheels, toothed belts, chains or the like may be used for this. In order to be able to pivot away, and exchange, the downstream cutting unit easily, a gear wheel stage which permits an easy releasing of the drive connection may be provided in the rotation transmission.
Due to the compact design of the downstream cutting unit, it can be installed so closely behind the cutting gap of the rotation casing that the slices of cut material leaving the cutting gap are immediately taken up by the circulating cutters of the cutting belt and, as a result, are constantly guided and transported. Due to this permanent movement control, geometric deviations can be avoided during cutting of the strips. Furthermore, the low rotational speed of the tooth-belt pulleys, or the low circulating speed of the toothed belt, is advantageous. The development of noise is greatly reduced as a result; in addition, there is little destruction of the product.
Further features of the invention are explained in more detail in conjunction with the description of the exemplary embodiments.